


cherry blossom ending

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [35]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Boys, Fluffy Family, M/M, Minor Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Minor Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha, fluffy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: “Do you think flowers miss each other when the others fall off from the wind blowing?”





	cherry blossom ending

It was one fine spring morning, the flowers were blooming, cherry blossom petals scattered around, birds chirping, when Myungjun alerted the rest of the members with a loud wakeup call.

 

"Rise and shine kids!"

 

Myungjun shook the two youngest members in doze, noting how Sanha was curled up against Minhyuk in the rapper’s bed but he let that slide for now. He padded into the next room, where Bin and Jinwoo were, and banged the door open, startling the two awake at the loud sound. Seeing as he was successful, he hopped over to Dongmin's room only for the door to open and a wide awake Dongmin to greet him with a smile.

 

"Morning, M-Hyung!"

 

Myungjun reached up and patted his head. "Dongmin-ah! At least, someone is awake and ready."

 

Dongmin batted Myungjun's hands away. "Hyung, I'm always up early. What are _you_ doing up at this hour?"

 

Myungjun turned and headed for the kitchen, hollering back at the slowly waking up members, ignoring Dongmin's question and the younger man's following footsteps. "“Don’t you dare go back to sleep! Sanha stop sleeping on Minhyuk! We have a rule remember!? Bin, Jinwoo get out of bed before I drag you out!"

 

Myungjun turned back to Dongmin with a smile, hands busy with getting things out for breakfast. "It's spring!"

 

"I know that, Hyung. What about it?" Dongmin snatched the coffee pot from him, making the coffee himself which Myungjun let him since he was never good at making the members' coffee anyway. (“Hyung is this salt in my coffee!!??”)

 

"We're going out for a walk. As a family." Myungjun stated, preparing Sanha's milk since the younger doesn't drink the caffeinated poison that everyone needed in the mornings.

 

"No." Myungjun turned at the voice, a frowning Bin staring at him, still grumpy from being woken up, he guesses.

 

"What do you mean, _'No'_?" Myungjun placed the milk carton back in the fridge, hands on his hips.

 

"In case you forgot, I have a show to record, Minnie has a CF shoot, Minhyuk and Sanha has studio time today." Bin walked and sat down heavily on one of the dining chairs, hands making grabbing motions at Dongmin who had a cup of coffee in hand, which he wordlessly handed over with a fond smile. "So, _no_ , we are not going for a walk."

 

Myungjun deflated, " _Oh_. Oh." His happy bubble bursting, and Bin saw this, and softened slightly – coffee definitely had a part in it.

 

"We can go next time though? We all have a free day next weekend." Bin smiled at him, hoping to make him feel better, which it did, because he was glad the rest of the members liked their family moments despite them being together all the time, they still enjoyed actually going to whichever Myungjun or the other member's plans for the whole group that consisted of doing normal things outside their celebrity status.

 

Myungjun returned the smile Bin offered, before his gaze moved to a sleepy baby, dragging a grumbling Minhyuk (though he looked like he'd rather be in bed sleeping, Myungjun couldn't help but notice he wasn't fighting off Sanha's hold, in fact, he was clutching on tightly).

 

"Morning, aga." Myungjun greeted, handing Sanha his morning drink, milk, (which really, might be one of the reasons why the latter was a giant) before turning his attention to the young dancer. "Minhyuk, I see you're still waking up."

 

"Why did you have to wake us up early Hyung! I was comfortable." Minhyuk muttered, but gave a short ‘ _thanks_ ’ as a cup of coffee was set down in front of him as the maknaes sat at the table.

 

Myungjun snorted. "Of course, you were. Need I remind you of the rules we have?"

 

Sanha flushed a deep red while Minhyuk spluttered over his drink, excuses pouring out in uncomprehensible jarbles.

 

"That's what I thought." Myungjun joined them at the table, munching on some piece of bread that was served. "I'll let it slide this time."

 

"We weren't doing anything!" Sanha squealed out, hiding behind his hands.

 

"I sure hope not." A slow voice chimed in, and Myungjun's heart thumped rapidly as Jinwoo came into view, rubbing his eyes. He accepted the small affectionate squeeze on his shoulder as the leader bypassed him to get himself some coffee, waving away Dongmin's offer to make him one. "Still got a year, Aga."

 

Myungjun laughed as Sanha ducked his head in mortification while Minhyuk banged his head on the table, mumbling ‘ _why am I here_ ’.

 

"Why, what happened?" Dongmin asked as he sat beside Bin, and Myungjun realized that the actor had made them breakfast already as he placed down plates of eggs, sausages and toast in front of them (he should have really since he was basically eating said toast while everything had happened).

 

"Sanha here was sleeping in Minhyuk's bed." Myungjun offered an explanation.

 

Bin cackled, his mouth full, while Dongmin shook his head in disapproval, though his eyes speak otherwise, a glint of mischief shone brightly.

 

"Sanha had a nighmare okay?" Minhyuk bit out, taking a bite of his toast.

 

Myungjun decided to let the youngest lived, as Sanha became as red as a tomato, so he turned his attention to his boyfriend who sat beside him with his, as he peered into the cup, milk tea. "Babe, you busy today?"

 

Myungjun ignored the _'ew_ ' coming from Sanha, as Jinwoo pressed a kiss to his cheek in response, his stomach filled with butterflies, still not used to the affection, probably will _never_ get used to it.

 

"No, why?" Jinwoo asked, taking a bite of his eggs.

 

"Can we go for a walk please?" Myungjun gave his all, pouting lips, pleading eyes, knowing his boyfriend could not resist it, and when Jinwoo only sighed fondly and nodded, he knew he won him over. "Yes!"

 

"Does this mean we don't have to next week?" Dongmin teasingly asked.

 

"No!" Myungjun snapped. "We still are. Today would just be a date between Jinwoo and me."

 

"Hyung!" Bin made a face to which Myungjun waved in dismissal.

 

"Oh shut up, we don't say anything when you and Dongmin have dates, and you publicly announce it to everyone in the dorm."

 

Bin and Dongmin's cheeks went red and he applauded himself, as he smirked at them cheekily while Sanha and Minhyuk agreed and Jinwoo only laughed.

 

It was so fun teasing their dongsaengs.

 

––––

 

“Do you think flowers miss each other when the others fall off from the wind blowing?”

 

Myungjun stared at the never ending beauty of cherry blossoms scattered around them. They had gone on a walk already and were now seated on the grass in between two giant cherry blossom trees, that provided them with shade and showers of flowers as the breeze went by.

 

Jinwoo, sat across from him, chuckled at his question but remained silent.

 

“Jinwooooooo~ I’m serious!” He leaned forward to slap at his boyfriend’s knee, leaving his hand there as he scooted close. “Do you think so? Yes or no?”

 

Jinwoo tapped his nose to which he scrunched it up. “I don’t know. Maybe? They are inanimate.”

 

“Excuse you? Plants have feelings too, you know!” Myungjun leaned back, offended on behalf of the flowers. “If I were them, and I lose my friend or my family, I’d miss them a lot because I know they won’t be coming back because they can’t move on their own and the tree is too high up.”

 

“If you say so.” Was Jinwoo’s reply.

 

Myungjun pouted at him. Really, his boyfriend should know by now how he won’t give up until he hears what he wants, and seeing this, Jinwoo sighed and leaned to grasp at his hand, patting it gently.

 

“Okay, I’ll be sad too. But you don’t have to worry about that, since we have legs, _I_ have legs, so I will _always_ come back to you.”

 

Myungjun feel heat creeping up to his cheeks as Jinwoo softly smiled at him, and he badly wanted to just kiss the younger, but they were in public so he’ll have to wait until they get home. But for now, all he can do is squeeze the hand holding his and mumble just as softly, just as tender, just as loving, “Me too. I’ll always come back to you.”

 

And as they are rained down by many tiny pieces of pink cherry blossoms, their promise carried away silently by the breeze just like the delicate petals, but know, it will stay with them forever.

**Author's Note:**

> go and watch if you haven't : Sanha and Mj's cover of [ Cherry Blossom Ending ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQdK-PJSq6c)
> 
> also, should i make oneshots for 'The Socialites', adding more story details for the past, present, or future ? comment what you guys think about it!


End file.
